taco_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Rayu
Artemis Rayu is an original character, written and drawn by Mail (Art Tag Flanngo). Having recently wandered in to Taco City, much remains unknown about him. His intentions are unclear and it is not known whether he should be trusted yet or not. Biography Artemis was kidnapped from his mother at a young age, being forced into human trafficking. He was sold to a "research facility" in a different country, spending years of his life locked there while being subjected to testing. He became acquainted to Ash and Flanngo during this duration. Meanwhile, complications between a variety of parties arose, centered around the concept of humans and "gifteds" as being different species that are a danger to each other. Large tensions lead to unethical decisions being made, with their past "preventative" measures as the fire starters fueling what spiraled into a war. Eventually Artemis, Flanngo, and Ash managed to escape from the facility. Shortly after, while trying to destroy other research buildings, all three were captured by the military. Artemis and Flanngo were put on the front lines to fight against the "gifteds". During a particular and notable battle, both Artemis and Flanngo were killed. Through complex loopholes in limbo, Artemis managed to achieve a state of life again. Abilities Explosive Touch On command and through touch, he is able to let off an explosion through energy rings that travel down his arms to his hands. These explosions are accompanied by shock-waves, and the sound, smoke, and sometimes fire of a regular explosion as a byproduct. The explosions' power is affected by his velocity, force, and surface area of contact. The colour of the ring, much like the temperature colour scale of fire, has an effect as well as the distance that the ring travels along his arm. More concentration and a lower ring speed can allow him to diminish the explosion or bring it down to concentrated heat and force, which can be used to melt objects. This power diminishment is incredibly difficult and draining for him to do, and in some cases impossible. Blast Resistance He has some resistance and immunity to explosions and shock-waves. The resistance is higher to those let off by himself through his own powers. Flight Hindered by his weight, but helped by his 40+ foot wingspan, he can glide distances, jump higher, or “fly” if helped by strong thermals and wind. Spirit Similar to “force of will” and "raw energy", this has an effect on his abilities and form, most notably his strength and stamina. If he is in a state of higher "spirit", he can remove mental barriers blocking himself and achieve higher feats, such as getting the rings to travel through objects. He us unaware of "spirit" effects on himself, as this comes into play rarely. Form Change This is almost never seen, typically just discussed by Ash or as something Artemis barely remembers. There seems to be connections with "spirit" and adrenaline levels for this state to be entered. It is rumoured that his hair goes white, and a mark opens up. Trivia * He is hydrophobic, and unable to swim. * His weight is somewhere between 250-400 pounds taking into account his wings and prosthetic. * Artemis was not born with wings, as they were in fact acquired from his time in the facility. * Most of his timelines and alternate paths lead to the same result of him dying in the same fight. There are some outliers, but they do still result in premature death by some means. * There is only one alternate universe where Artemis has not died. This particular instance of him is nicknamed as "Alter". * Across every timeline he has lost his right arm, at his shoulder, usually having a steel prosthetic to substitute it. Photos Artemis Birthday 2015 FLAT FA.jpg|2015 Artemis. TWMAT Round 1_8.jpg|Sketch. Mom and Art.png|Little Artemis and his mom. Character Age Meme Artemis.jpg|Different ages. Raw Power Artemis Art Dare.jpg|Final form Artemis. An Unplanned Reunion and Other Occurrences RP Artemis Response Drawing 21.png|Alter Artemis. Halloween Alter.png|Alter Artemis. Vulture Kingdom Artemis.png|Kingdom AU Artemis. Vulture Kingdom Artemis 2.png|Kingdom AU Artemis. Category:All Characters Category:Original Characters